


Mother Nature

by PsychaoticButterscotch



Series: From These Creations [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Betrayal, Demigods, Grim Reapers, Mother Nature - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychaoticButterscotch/pseuds/PsychaoticButterscotch
Summary: Nichole wanders the Earth, taking care of her children and meeting new faces of the supernatural. Let's just say, human nature is not the most toxic she's ever encountered.





	1. Chapter 1

The Earth was still young, plants grew healthy, animals thrived, and Nichole watched her kingdom of the planet grow beautiful. 

Tending to the flowers, a red coral snake with black and yellow bands slithered closely to the woman. “How intriguing.” Muttering, she placed her hand on its small head, beady eyes staring back at her. It arched its body up then down, like some sort of greeting. 

“Why, salutations to you too, sweetheart.” Giggling, the snake stretched far, coiling around her arm and connected fully. Under her dirt covered feet, the soothing grass tickled her soles and the mud massaged her toes. Walking, her golden eyes watched the animals go by. A loud growl echoed, calmly, the woman turned around. “Calm down there, hon.” Raising her hand in front of the panther.

 _“No need to fear.”_ Assuring the large black feline.

It’s amber eyes became gentle, yet stiff. It walked closer, and settled down near my side. “A token of your gratitude, huh?” Smiling to him, his ear twitched. Softly petting his black coat, Nichole sat down at the edge of a rocky cliff, staring at the vast ocean of blue.  

A gust of wind from behind blew some of her curly dark locks, as it danced in the wind, but this wind was detected as a flapping of wings. A figure behind her stood tall, intimidating, and brooding. 

_ “Such a queen of nature. Oh, mother nature, is supposedly correct. Apologies, Nichole.”  _

The woman’s expression fell sour once she took a glance at him. “Hello Damian. Why are you on Earth? Have you come to kill more of my children?” Nichole quickly turned, already pestered by his presence.  He brought his hand to his heart and showed a mocking hurt. “Why, Nichole, I am quite hurt that you think I might kill my father’s creations.” 

 

The woman growled,“You killed off almost half of the unicorns!” 

 

The angel chuckled, holding a proud smirk. “Those horned foals? I would never. I just rested a tiny quarter of the species.”

 

“Well, I know you and your siblings ‘ _rested_ ’ the entire dinosaur era.” 

 

Damian walked towards to Nichole, circling her. “It was by accident. I just stood back and watched it happen. I thought those reptile creatures were pretty cool, Gary believed those gigantic lizards crossed the line when that tall spiky lizard brutally killed the giant, hairy, infant elephant.” 

 

“It’s called a mammoth, Damian. But that does not mean you guys have to throw an asteroid to the most disliked population and see if it’ll die’.” She deadpanned, along with a small hiss by the red coral snake. 

 

He adjusted his white toga and cleared his throat. “I liked the little creatures. Wendy and I would place bets which dino would win.” 

 

Nichole furrowed her eyebrows. Standing up, she leveled with Damian’s attitude. “Is this a game to you? Are you just trying to push my buttons? Placing bets on lives or-or killing off an entire era because you guys didn't like that an animal died?” Nichole’s anger rose. The panther beside her glared and growled at Damian. The wind became stronger, the oceans beneath them seem to crash heavier, waves grew bigger, the clear sky turned grey and became darker when Nichole would speak. “ _Because_ of you and your siblings, I had to create animals all over again, restore the balance of predator and prey. Since you were the older brother, I thought you would be mature enough to stop your childish brothers and sisters from destroying a continent!”, the skies grew darker, and thunder struck from above, she continued saying, “Sometimes I even wonder why bother with you celestial runts.”

Damian had a smug smile, and sighed. “Oh Nichole. I can’t stop my siblings from doing what they are doing. They have to learn by themselves, they...just need a small guide”, Damian over towered Nichole by a few inches, and with smiling red eyes, he said, “though we may be celestial runts, we have more control over the future. You will just be a legacy that will soon be forgotten. A being that will no longer have purpose. You may be a mother, but you will never suit to be a creator like Father.” Bright flaming scarlet orbs shone as the atmosphere became darker, his toothy grin widened.

Nichole’s eyes face darkened. “You watch your tone with me, boy. I am more capable of this planet than you are. You may cause tsunamis and storms, but with one swift move, I can cause volcanoes to erupt, ash and molten rock to splash so high that it can burn the heavens, oceans levels rise that it can drown every living thing, every disaster I can think of. I am the Mother of Nature. All elements bend on my will, every animal, insect, obey by my command. My masters bestowed a beautiful gift yet a powerful curse and I can give a direct thought to all elements to this world, to all living and nonliving,” Nichole’s eyes held a great electricity, glimmer and shine, “Do not test me, you arrogant child. I am more patient than my masters, really I am, but your attitude is just pissing me off.” 

 

_“I would love to see you try.”_ Damian taunted. 

Thunder roared and the black panther jumped on Damian, causing him to fall on his back. The panther bared its sharp pointed teeth at the archangel.

“Father will not like the sound of what you did to me.” Damian cautioned, looking up.

“No, he will not like that he raised a brat instead of an archangel.” Nichole’s starry eyes stared down, she walked past him, with the panther leaving a final growl at the angel, hopping off and following the woman.

Damian laid on the rocky floor. Looking up at the grey sky, thunder and lightning crashed, ocean waves splashed, and rain poured.

 

“If you decide to rile me up because it’s one of your sick kicks, I will not hesitate to even harm your spiritual form. To your father and your siblings, you are a prized archangel, but to me, you are no angel,” She walked passed him and stopped, “You are a creature that learned to love but loves to hurt, very much like a serpent. Though I cannot allow you to step foot on my earth, do not rest your wings onto the same area as me. I very much dislike pests.” Nichole finished, vanishing within the jungle with her accompany.

 

Damian stayed still. Thinking. Once he got finally stood up, it drizzled, clouds were white and the winds were calm along with the ocean waves below. 

 

When he was about to leave, he spotted a Black Mamba, a very poisonous cobra. He inspected it closely, seeing as it coils its pry slowly. Humming he thought what Nichole said. 

 

“Just like a serpent, huh?”

 

\-----------------

 

 


	2. Let's Go on an Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You still went beyond the mountain." the young boy deadpanned. 
> 
> "Whatever, Craig!"

The woman watched from afar, filling the bucket with fresh water. Finally filling the bucket, she placed it on her side and wiped the sweat from her forehead.  

 

Two children, one with ebony hair and olive skin, and one child with a pale complexion and hair that reached her shoulders, both conversed. The boy crouched down and stared at his reflection. Grey blue orbs stared back, looking up and nodding at Nichole, meanwhile a girl with rich brown eyes thanked her.  

 

“No problem.” Nichole smiled. She watched as the two cup their small chubby hands and submerged it into water, lifting it to their mouths and sipping. 

 

“Where’s Bradley?” Nichole asked the ebony haired boy. The little boy turned to her and shrugged. The woman sighed and figured that the other boy must have been on the flat lands, that’s where he usually wandered off too.

 

The girl wiped her mouth and stood next to the boy. Nichole raked her fingers through Esther’s straight hair, waiting for him.

 

When he wiped his mouth, he dried his hands on his white fleece clothes, stood up and tugged on Nichole’s gown. 

 

“Are you done, Craig?” 

 

He shook his head. 

 

The red coral snake emerged from his clothes, Craig extended his arm and leaned over to the freshwater. The snake stuck out it’s forked tongue several times, taking sips. Finally, it slithered back to Craig’s shoulder, coiling around it and slept. 

 

“Now I’m done.”

 

Nichole blinked at him and held out her hands, in return, Craig grasped her index finger and Esther held Nichole’s hand, later heading to the flatlands. 

 

They walked down the mountain, passed the dryland and reached the grasslands. 

 

“Where is that boy?” Nichole mumbled to herself. 

 

_ Tug _

 

She looked down and the ebony haired boy pointed west. 

 

Squinting her eyes, she saw a dark blonde boy with a panther. 

In a blink, Nichole, Esther, and Craig stood in front of Bradley, though the boy was unaware of their presence since he was focused on catching a butterfly.

Once he did he cupped it in between his hands and snickered. 

“Bradley, let the butterfly go.”

The blonde boy turned to his mother and obeyed her, unfolding his hands and letting the Ringlet fly away.

With her hand holding Craig’s, and Esther running to the panther, she placed her free hand on her hip. “I thought I told you to stay _near_ the mountains, not beyond.” She mentioned.

 

Sheepishly, Bradley answered, “I did stay  _ near _ the mountains...But I went farther.”

“You went beyond the mountains either way.” Craig chimed in. 

"Whatever Craig!" 

 

Nichole shook her head. Children sometimes.

 

The panther that rested seemed to stir up when it was being petted by Esther, it stretched, arching it’s back, spreading it’s paws and curling his tail. 

 

“At least you had Token with you.” Nichole added, looking at the panther. The black panther walked towards Nichole, greeting her by rubbing his head against her foot.

Craig stepped back, slowly walking behind Nichole.

The Earthly Mother smiled at her frightened child. Even though the twelve months of seasons passed, Craig was still iffy about Token.

Token’s amber eyes stared at Craig. Walking towards the boy, the ebony boy stood still. The panther sniffed, in a few seconds, the panther’s cranium nuzzled softly against Craig’s forehead.

Cracking open one of his eyes, Craig silently smiled and reluctantly petted the panther, later to be licked. He felt disgusted. 

 

Bradley ran to Nichole, tugging on her dress. “Mama, when are we going to see humans?” 

 

Looking down, Nichole crouched and smiled at her son, “When you kids are ready. When you’re responsible and level-headed.” She responded, dusting off the dirt from Bradley’s clothes. “But right now, you have to grow up. Learn from me, and soon, when you are grown, others will follow you.” Nichole kissed the top of Bradley’s head, and stood up. 

 

“Now,” she looked at her family, _“Let’s go on adventure.”_

 

\---------------

“Ma! What is that?” A blonde boy looking about ten years old, pointed at a large tribe. he let out a small yelp after he was punched in the arm by his sister.

“That was near my ear, Bradley!” The ravenette girl which seemed to look like eight years old glared at the blonde.

“Stop yelling, will you?” An ebony haired boy, comparable to a six year old, muttered.

The woman that seemed to never age, walked to her kids and hushing them to not get attention and smiled.

“They are humans. Native tribes, specifically.”  

These humans were dressed in loose fitting clothing, some of the females wore skirts sleeveless blouses, other women wore more colorful headdresses, jewelry in their earlobes, necklaces, and bracelets. Meanwhile most of the men wore loin cloth and cloaks, sometimes two or four men modeled animal masks, accompanied by helmets and jewelry.  Nichole watched as these humans took care of each other along with the earth. They all wished to serve their god, and his name was  Quetzalcoatl, as he was known as the Feathered Serpent.

A man in his middle 20’s began to walk in the jungle, not very far from them. He was dressed in gold from head to toe, jewelry wrapped around him, and he had a calm look on his face. The Earth Mother stood slowly, watching his every move, as he came closer. Going through the large leaves, he finally faced Nichole, taller than her, and with brown eyes staring at her, the man kneeled down on one knee, his hands formed at fists rest upon the ground and his head bowed. A language the man spoke, quietly, but respectful, Nichole titled her head and smiled, answering him back in the same language Nichole and the kids understood. When the man looked up, his features were serious, meanwhile Nichole’s was pleasant.

Craig stared at the man with an icy look, Bradley scrunched his eyebrows, confused as he gripped onto his mother’s hand, and Esther crossed her arms at the man.

“ _Speak_.” Nichole demanded. 

“I wish to be blessed by the Earth Goddess and Quetzalcoatl.” He spoke in a heavy Nahuatl accent. 

Nichole hummed.   “ Acamapichtli, you must grow into a respectful and thriving ruler, be strict, but also be kind. You must guide your people. Do not stray. Do you respond?” Nichole claimed, over towering him.

Bowing his head he responded with, _“I do.”_

“You must serve God and the earth, though sacrifices of any will be owed. Though it may be barbaric, every life will not be in vain. Set laws that will lead your people to Heaven and not to the fires below. How do you respond?”

_“I do.”_

“When your time has come, pick the next wisely, as you have followed the orders of the heavens and earth respectfully, you will teach the next kin. How do you respond?”

_“I do.”_

Nichole smiled, letting go of her children, she walked to the man and knelt in front of him.

“I am the mother of this Earth. Do you accept me as I am?”

_“I do.”_

Nichole cupped his cheeks, lifting and placing her forehead against his.

_ “Be a ruler that will never be forgotten.” _

Letting go, both stood up and his brown eyes turned gold. 

His serious face turned calm and bowed to her. He looked down at the black-haired boy before him. 

She placed her hand on Craig’s hair, saying, “This will be your ‘ _god_.’ Though you may have numerous, he has all powers within.”

Craig walked up to the man coated in gold, with his friend, the red snake, coiled on his arm.   The man knelt down and bowed before Craig. “It is a pleasure to meet you,  Quetzalcoatl.”

_ Quetzal-what? No, his name is Craig. _

Craig pulled on his mother's dress and glanced up at the ruler, “Whatever reason, you may call me in what your faith believes in.”

Acamapichtli nodded and stood up.

He said his formal goodbyes, and left to his empire. With each walk, people bowed to his presence. 

_ ‘What a god.’  _ Bradley thought.

\------------------

 


	3. Tell Me a Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The youngest demi-god had his first sacrifice.

Nichole watched as the planet she babied seem to grow up, healthy and proud.

 

Esther and Bradley were asleep on the bed of leaves, Craig was cuddled with Token, though sounding uncomfortable, they rested on a large tree, which had long thick branches and vines, and since the 80-ft trees were so close to each other, it was comfortable. 

 

Nichole watched the stars in the night sky glitter, as it reflected her bright, golden, stelliform orbs. Looking at the scenery in front of her, a large waterfall from the distance flow, with the currents and streams continued to head east. The continuation of green shrouded the currents and it spreaded to both ways. The scenery was quite beautiful. 

 

The jungle was quiet, excluding the sounds of a cicadas. That is until she heard a small whine. 

 

Turning back, she met with teary eyes. Those sad, grey-blue eyes belonged to the youngest, Craig. 

 

Knitting her eyebrows, she held a sympathetic smile, lifting Craig up and held him in her arms. “Did you have a nightmare?” She asked. 

 

“A kid...died.” he muttered. Nichole sighed and hugged him against her chest, raising a hand to stroke his hair. She knew that this would happen, but she didn’t know it would happen so early. With Bradley, Esther, and Craig as _‘demi-gods’,_ they must learn how to become leaders. But to become leaders, there must be something which also teaches them the cause and effect of their actions.

For gods, it’s sacrifices. Sacrifices by their followers. It must be something that their followers cherish, their happiness, something that is apart of them. These followers must repay their debt to keep the god alive, so they must give something up.

 

Bradley’s ‘followers’ sacrifice their best animal or give him the best feast where he would repay them in what they need. 

Esther’s ‘followers’ is different. They must cleanse themselves from calamity, and sins, most must be at peace with oneself, usually remember the dead by sending their prayers, or gather to a shrine to thank and pray for luck.  

But in Craig’s case, it’s unpleasant. His sacrifices must be pure, something that is flawless. In this case, a pure soul.

 

“You can weep as much as you want. You have all the time in the world.” Nichole comforted him. Craig would sniffle from time to time, and wipe his eyes but he would not let out a sob. 

 

Nichole hummed, and said, “The stars are so beautiful.” 

Craig slowly turned his head, and was suddenly mesmerized by the night. The moon shone bright, the stars, constellations, as it twinkled back in his lonely blue eyes. 

 

Nichole leaned back on the tree and chuckled, seeing her child almost fall back just to take in every little thing around him. 

 

“Wow…” Craig drawled. 

 

“Whenever you feel sad, just look up at the night sky. Take in all the stars that shimmer and burn. Remember that the moon would rise every night for sun. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Nichole looked at the sky, smiling at every star, then looking at her own, right in front of her.

 

“Did your dad really make all of this?” Craig marveled. 

 

She nodded and hugged his small form closer. “Everything he made, like me and like you.” 

 

“And you made the rest, right?” 

 

She nodded, continuing, “I also took care of it. Everything living and nonliving thing. I _am_ Mother Nature. I must take care of everything. It is my job. And as my job as a mother, I must see it grow. But as Nature, I must balance everything.”

Craig looked down and seemed to frown. 

“Then why can’t you take my job…?” Craig whispered. Nichole was sorrowful, though she knew she wanted to say yes to carry the burden, she mustn't lie.

“My duty is to raise my children right and nurture them, so they can grow into what they fully become. I know it hurts, my children’s pain, is my pain. But try to understand, that for you to grow, is to learn how to walk through life even if you are knocked down. The most important thing is for you to stand up, and proudly show of the injuries you have, and continue on.” 

“What happens if I’m really hurt?” Craig mumbled. 

“Then I will step in and tend for you. Though it may take time, it will be worth it, because I know you’ll go far.” Craig leaned against his mother’s collarbone, and blinked. “Can you tell me a story…?” The young boy yawned. “What kind of story?” She hugged his legs closer to him, adjusting herself upon the bark. He blinked. trying to remain awake. “...A nice story..”

She giggled at him. She knew many stories. But a nice one?

"I know many stories, Craig. So how about I tell you the story of when the Moon fell in love with the Sun? It's very lovely to hear." Nichole suggested, laying her head on top of his. 

He shrugged, and she took that as a yes. 

"Well, it all starts with the Sun. The biggest star in the galaxy, planets loved him, especially the living things on Earth. Now, on Earth, the Sun lives in the east and sleeps at the west. Let's just say the Sun is the primary source of all living things and helps them continue and thrive. Though the Sun knows everything from far, far away, and very close by, there is one thing he doesn't know."

"What is it?" Craig asked. 

"The one thing the Sun does not know about, is the moon. The moon would come out from west but instead of sleeping, he would die at the east. But every sacrifice the moon holds, a star is born and the living things on earth would die. The Sun and moon did not know about each other at first-"

"But you told me the Sun is the biggest star in the universe. So how can he not see the moon if it is smaller than the earth?"

"Do you want me to tell the story or not?"

"I'm just saying, the sun- okay, I'm sorry, mom. Please continue." 

"Continuing, the Moon held the burden of everything that died and the Sun balanced everything that lived. The moon was lonely, but the stars accompanied him. They told him of a wonderful, beautiful Star. Telling that the death of the moon and the rest of the souls he takes is never in vain, for things would be reborn with the light of life. When a millennium passed, an eclipse occurred, where the moon passed by the Sun, and the balance of life was shining and dying. When the moon first met the Sun, he felt as if every little sorrow he had was washed away, and the darkness and loneliness of the night was shined by the magnificence of the sun.

**_'So you are the star that fills my life.'_ **

**_'And I suppose you are the moon that brings me comfort. Thank you.'_ **

**_'If dying over and over brings another life to this world and gives you a smile, it's worth to meet you.'_ **

When the eclipse was almost over, they both had their love for the other living on and on. A sacrifice to balance and for love."

Craig by now was softly snoring. Nichole looked up to the night sky.

_ “With Love, there is sacrifice.” _ Kenny’s words echoed through her head. 

 

“I wonder when the Sun will meet the Moon again.” Nichole watched the gleaming sky, wondering and thinking. 

 

\-------------

 

 


	4. Welcome to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demigods have grown up and the world is going round. Everything seems to be at peace, but Nichole feels otherwise.

\-------------

 

Years have passed by, and Nichole was alone. Token died due to old age, and after he passed, Red, Craig’s companion, did not move.

 Esther was halfway across the world, along with Bradley, doing their deity duties, meanwhile Nichole remembered Craig as he sat upon a golden throne. She lamented as her son’s time has come, the Inca Empire, and he no longer needed her. Mother Nature was never alone, for she is nature, so she is never lonely. But, as she let go of her children, she felt jubilant that what she raised will soon be worth it. Laying on the grass, she watched the moose casually feed off the twigs and grass.

 Tightening her fists, an aching sensation in her chest fumed, as the clouds above overcasted the day, rain began poured. A gust of wind blew her locks to the side, and the sound of wings echoed.

 “Hello.” A female voice greeted.

 Soaked by the rainwater, Nichole turned around and encountered an angel. “Salutations…” The Earthly goddess sniffed, wiping her nose. The angel used a young girl’s vessel, surely, the girl seemed to be alright with it, considering she’s also passed out but being possessed at the same time.

 “Why are you developing water in eyes? Perhaps it is the rain that is on your face.” She wondered, walking closer. “Please take care of the humans you’re possessing. It’s not very kind to harm them when they are unconscious.” Nichole advised.

 The girl looked down at her clothing, it was simply coth made by animal hide. It covered her from head-to-toe. The girl’s sunflower blonde hair was damp, but it seemed fine. Raising her eyebrows, she stood straight, her hands behind her back and shoulders drooped. “I apologize. Heaven has heard about the melancholy on Earth. Are you alright?”

Clearly Nichole wasn’t alright. Though she had been around for trillions of years, her heart ached for her demigod children. But why is heaven sticking it’s feathers in her business? They always seemed to busy upstairs to visit her. “Did Wendy send you? Or Gary? Was it Gregory?” Nichole turned to the small girl, moving her soaked strands out of her face.

“I came on my own. My name is Annie.” The vessel voiced, looking at Nichole with caring eyes. “I am just a messenger angel, similar to Thomas. But unlike him, I was eager to work on Earth.”

 The dark haired woman pursed her lips. Why was this Annie angel talking to her now? She didn’t know that angels had a mind of their own, from her experience when she met the rest of the angels they were so...bland. It left an uneasiness aura and she wondered what they’ll do on her sacred place, not only that, but to her children.

 “When did you accept the mission of becoming a messenger angel?” Nichole questioned to the girl. Annie placed her index finger to her chin and hummed, replying, “I believe when Mt. Vesuvius erupted.”

  _Oh._

 So Annie was Heaven’s little messenger? Along with that Thomas? She should understand since she may have made the baby earth burp too much. “Why are you here? If it is to come and drop your condolences, I appreciate it, but I have work to do.” Nichole grabbed the dragging gown and pulled up, walking away.

 Annie decided to follow her. Nichole walked faster.

 Seeing the droplets of water pour and the grass lean from the wind she hummed. “I find the Earth in great shape, not to mention the health of it.” Annie ran to her, short legs trying to keep us with her. Nichole slowed down for a bit. An angel? Thanking her? How long since she has had a conversation with one of Heaven’s dearly beloved creations? When was it?

 Ah, under the cherry blossom trees, she spoke with Heaven’s dearest Gary and Golden Supreme, Wendy.

They were talking about… What were they talking about? That was the time when Nichole dropped Esther off, hours before she met with the angels. She believed she heard the words, _‘witch’_. But what did that have to do with her? Was it a Wiccan? She didn’t seem to pay attention, apparently, because her baby girl was off to do her duty. Maybe the wiccan was a neo pagan, a follower of the Sacred Earth?

 “-And that’s when I watched some Athens. Spartans are really stern too, especially when it comes to their children. But it was rather fascinating to see them work to their potential.” Annie babbled on. “Right, right. Hey, have you talked to your Father recently?” Nichole inquired, setting her gown down. Annie shook her head, “Father hasn’t been around lately, only Wendy and Gary supposedly know, but we believe that he has been mourning over the accident.”

 Nichole scrunched her eyebrows together. “There was an accident?”

 Annie nodded and with a sad look she explained, “Damien has created six deities to trump over the land and reach Heaven. Three of the six were able to walk and cause a ruckus on Earth, and when Father heard of it, he was beyond furious. His wrath reached Earth.”

 Nichole stood shocked. “Did...Did it cause the eruption and tsunamis? Floods and storms?”

 The angel nodded. “That’s when he sent me to scope around the Earth to help fix burps that appeared. He apologizes for that, sadly he’s not here, so he told me to tell you that they will be sending out the Reapers.”

 “Reapers?”

 “Yes. Due to the burps, animals and humans have been affected, lives have been lost, and some wisps are floating around as we speak. Even now, the reapers are still trying to gather all of them.”

 “That’s why it’s been so hectic these past hundreds of years. I just thought it was-”

 “-Your emotions? Well, that too, but mixed with yours and Father’s you almost drowned the cluster of islands.” Annie shrugged, meanwhile Nichole was left with trembling hands.

 She fisted her hands, glaring down below, a fire underneath her feet rose and thought of the cause of the problem.

 That ignorant _serpent_.

 

\------------------------

 

In the darkest parts of the Earth, Nichole breathed deeply and exhaled, standing in the rubble and ruins, she walked upon a graveyard, where people were never properly buried, but were burned, stood. It was eerie, but Nichole could not interfere. She was in Pompeii, where the closest city suffered her and her Father’s wrath. Her heart kept breaking every time she took a step, and could imagine all the agony and suffering these people suffered from. But she can’t help it. This is Nature.

 Finally exiting the painful walk, small whispers from afar caught her attention. Slowly, she strode to the whispers, and to think there were people, it were just wisps. The wisps were the color of light blue and gold.

 

“....”

 

“....!”

 

“Uhm, hello, there.”

 

The two small spirits floated above the ground to face with a woman.

 “I heard you were talking about scary ghosts?” Nichole crouched down to hear them clearly, especially since wisps would talk in a whisper.

  _“A blue ghost snatched my parents!”_

  _“Yeah, and one purple ghost snatched my sister!”_

 " _Not to mention the light green one was really fast, it caught the entire village from next town over!”_  

“But… Vesuvius erupted decades ago.. Why are you still here?”

  _"We didn’t die here.”_

  _“Yeah! We both died near the market.”_

 “The market?”

  _“The market is in the center of this town. We tried our best to hide.”_

  _“Yeah, these old people protected us.”_

 “Then the reapers must have forgot about you..”

  _“Reapers?”_

  _“Oh! Reapers! We thought they were spooky ghosts!”_

 “Well, they ki-”

  _"No, but they left a long time ago! That is until we were fully awakened.”_

  _“Fully awakened! Actually, we were fully awakened once we met with you.”_

 “With me?”

  _“Yes ma’am! We don’t know how or why, but I’m certain it was you!”_

 

Nichole knew that she was able to awaken spirits but not the deceased souls of humans. This didn’t happen since the reapers did an excellent job with collecting them.

“Do you think you can lead me to the market?”

 The souls agreed and floated, west, Nichole followed them, attempting to keep up with how fast they float. Once they reached their destination, Nichole looked around. It was disturbing in the center market. There were more corpses that resembled painful statues and as the sun was setting, she heard the wisps whisper.

  _“Um, miss?”_

 “Yes?”

  _“You’re standing on us”_ The other said.

 Nichole squeaked and hopped to different side. Around her, it made her queasy and gulped down a lump in her throat. Was this the wrath of her and her Father’s? She knew he was capable of many things..But isn’t this a bit too far? Then again, she sometimes went too far, so she shouldn’t be complaining. A chill went down her spine, as a cold wind smacked her skin. Was she being watched? She felt as if she was being watched. Scanning the surroundings around her, she glared at the nothingness and inhaled, “Whoever you are, step out and face me.”

 As it turned dark, the moon shone a shadow that faced Nichole’s.

 “Take that hood off and reveal yourself.” Nichole ordered.

 It was silent. It’s spirit form became solid in a few seconds, and wearing a dark blue hood, the figure’s hand emerged from the cloak. Just as it was about to pick the souls that floated, roots erupted from the ground which broke through the hard ash, grabbed the figure’s hand and pulled down the figure until it was on it’s knees. Looking up, it was face to face with Mother Nature.

 “Who are _you_?” Nichole glared, pulling down the hood, as the souls were trembling behind Nichole’s gown.

 There revealed an elegant girl. She had light skin and long wavy blonde hair. Her lips were tinted with light blue, as if she was freezing. With a raised eyebrow, she held a stoic face to Nichole. The icy stare she gave Nichole didn’t faze her, since Craig always gave those to her when she first met him.

 “My name is Estella. Estella, the reaper. I would very much appreciate if you let me go.” Tugging on the vines that gripped her tight. Her accent was posh-like, and she seemed very cold. Nichole flicked her wrist, and the roots opened. The blue reaper, Estella, stood up ignoring the small sting on her wrists due to the tight wrap of the vines.

 “I have come to collect the two children behind you.” Estella pointed to the small floating spirits. “What happened to no leaving a soul behind?” Nichole asked, slowly picking up the wisps, the spirits levitated above the palm of Nichole’s hands.

 “We thought we collected all of them but the young one seemed to not sense the fading souls.” The blue reaper replied, lifting her hands above the soul’s flame. Within a few minutes, the spirits faded. “I presumed that you wanted to talk. Not to me, but to my father.” Estella pointed out, submerging her hands into her dark blue cloak.

“I was hoping you would take me to Damien.” Nichole instead fiddled with her thumbs, awaiting the answer. The honey-coloured hair woman turned and replied, “I believe you heard about the actions of Damien.”

 “It is the first time I heard about what he did...And made. Before he fell into the underworld.”

 Estella hummed. “Why do you wish to go see Damien?” She inquired, her sapphire orbs bore into Nichole’s skull. “Is it to ask about the Six Deities? Or to exchange information?”

 “No. It’s-”

 “No matter, I don’t care. I am willing to take you there.” Holding out her hand Nichole thought it over.

 Estella hooked her hand tightly onto Nichole’s wrist, with the snap of her fingers, Nichole was face to face with brimstone and hellfire.

  ** _“Welcome to Hell.”_**

 

================

 

“Walk with me. Do not lag. If you miss a step, then do not wail. It will only attract those musty clouds.” Estella implied, letting go of Nichole’s wrist, she began to walk on the obsidian ground. Mother Nature looked up, and all she saw was stalagmites, ready to fall any minute. A few walks away from her was a lake of fire. The heat burned her skin, though the fire on earth had no effect on her, hellfire seemed to almost scorch her, and she’s not even close to it! But the heat was unbearable, not like the volcanos she would enter and tend to the magma, but in Hell, it was different.

“I could sense your uneasiness.” The blue reaper continued to walk.

“It’s just...This is the first time I visited hell.” Nichole uttered.

“Yes, it is quite disturbing. But this is where sinners go,” Estella walked over a human skull, Nichole seemed to wan, but tried her best to not cringe, “People from above are sent here for the ridiculous choices they made, if not, then angels are banished unto the dark below.”

 “Angels?”

 “Yes, angels. Angels that were convinced by Damien believed that what God did was too harsh, and when those angels decided to follow Damien, they were banished unto the darkness below, where Damien would take their grace and destroy their celestial form.” The blonde explained.

“Why would Damien do that? Those angels were wanting to follow him.” Nichole conceded, trying to calm herself from the excessive screams and wails from afar. “Archangels are known to be Heaven’s Most Powerful weapon. Since they were already installed with grace, intaking another angel’s grace would only make them more powerful.”

 “How powerful?”

“Powerful enough to erase an entire continent.” Estella peaked behind her.

Nichole gulped and attempted to not ponder about what would happen if Damien reached Earth. Total destruction, mass chaos, everything would be a never ending nightmare. Would he kill her? Would he be powerful enough to kill the demi-gods? Estella took Nichole’s forearm and pulled her towards her, the earth goddess was mushed onto the cloak while the blonde seemed to stare off eerily at a direction. Wow, even the cloak felt like Antartic's wind!

 “Be careful. Damien has quite an imagination. He created his own monsters before he was chained.” She warned. The ebony haired woman looked at what Estella glazed at, and a monster, you would say, stared back lifelessly at them.  The creature was no taller than a human’s calf, as it sat like a dog with pointed horns, it’s entirely an ash grey color, with creepy foggy eyes.

 The blonde held Nichole close and held a cold look. “Your essence of life is an attraction to the monsters at the moment. Stay close. Those things would not dare come close to me.” Estella unwrapped her cloak then placed it on Nichole, it revealed a dark green dress which stopped at the ankles, underneath were brown tied boots. “The scent of the cloak will disguise you.” She said, fixing her uniform.

 The earth goddess draped the cloak onto her, it covered her entire body, and she pulled the hood to cover her face. “So, do you go to hell often?” Nichole asked, gripping the insides of the thick cloth.

 “You could say that. Most of the souls I collect are rogue spirits and phantoms. They are quite a troublesome few, but once I collect, I drop them into hell, where their human forms start to exist. Not all the souls I collect are bad, but I take a liking to gather malignant souls.” Estella answered, ignoring the wails of humans.

 When they stopped, Nichole had to take in the cobblestone castle that stood grand and mighty before her.

 There seemed to be no doors in the front, and once they walked in, a town surprised Nichole.

 “ _This_ is Hell?”

“I presume you thought it would be scarier?”

 “Technically, yes. More disturbing, more humans screaming,” She watched as she saw Judas and Brutus share a drink together, “Not what the earth is like.”

 The two women strolled on the brick filled sidewalk. “Before Damien was caged, he was very much interested in the 9th century. That’s why there’s a tacky castle. But everyday at the fifteenth hour, everyone is tortured. It usually lasts two hours, the torture, but it had been minimized once Damien was focused on creating his six deities.”

 The town was filled with humans, left and right, either talking, eating, or...having a good time? This was simply odd for the earth goddess, she didn’t understand the rules of the underworld. They were stopped by a heavy man that wore a funny tudor hat. He appeared...drunk.

 “Well, hello, thy beautiful maiden, Est-”

 “Be quiet, fat man. I do not wish to hear you speak my name. Now go away, I have to attend my duties.” She deadpanned.

 The man bellowed, “Why, how about you attend my chamber and I can utter your name, maidan?”

 Nichole seemed to blushed and looked at Estella, awaiting a reaction, but only held a straight face. “I am not interested, nor will I ever be, you wretched homo sapien. Your six wives must be looking for you, now shoo.”

 The girls finally reached the exit of town, where they entered inside the actual castle.After a few minutes of walking, they walked down a staircase, and a giant door faced them. Estella placed her hand on it, saying a chant, and the door opened.

 There, golden chains that seem to illuminate the darkness, white and purple candles with engravings surrounded 4 pillars with a cage, and someone was chained heavily.His head was turned down, as he knelt. His ankles and wrists were shackled by the golden chains along with a neck collar.

 “Why are you pretending to sleep? No need for that, Devil.” Estella called out.

 His head slowly looked up, and scarlet red eyes pierced the darkness. Nichole felt the chills and her skin was filled with goosebumps.Those scarlet red eyes bothered her since the first time she met with him. “What is it now, Lachesis? Did your father want my grace yet? Oh right, you haven’t heard from him, for such a long time.”

Nichole could sense the small emotion that seemed to heat the cold reaper.

 Estella had a freezing stare towards Damien, and it made Nichole shiver. Breaking the thin iced stare, the reaper blinked at the earth goddess.

 “I will be back, I am right outside.” She said leaving, the giant door behind her closed automatically. The Earth Mother nodded, and looked back to the cage.

“Are you afraid?” His voice echoed.

 “No. Why would I?” The woman walked to the narrow, stone staircase, step by step, her footsteps made a light tap sound. Standing in front of the thick bars, her golden irises stared at the man. Raising his head, his scarlet orbs glowed. “What do you need, Earth goddess?” Standing up, his shackles dragged with him, walking to her, and only the bars separated them.

 Nichole remained calm, but her shoulders were tense, Damien sensed her hostile nature take over.

 “I heard that you created six deities. Three had touched the earth, causing calamity as they interfered with the cycle of nature.” Nichole addressed.

The archangel seemed to hold a proud smirk, as he pretended to think. “Why, I would do that, wouldn’t I? But it wasn’t to hurt you, I would never hurt your children, never less Leopold’s creation. The earth, everything he made is quite interesting.”

 “Then why did you send those three to cause chaos?”

 “It was more of a warning. It was a step on my plan. It seemed to be working thoroughly, until He found out and sent me here. Along with the other angels.”

 “Why did you kill them then?”

 Damien began to act evasive. “Why, cause their grace was simply delicious.”

 Nichole glared at his smug face. “Anyways, I knew you had questions, since I had made an accused ruckus on Earth. But why must I answer you if I am not going to get anything in return? That doesn’t seem fair.”

 “You are in a cage, shackled and surrounded by symbols.”

 “Still, that doesn’t answer why I should help you with anything. What have you done for me? For the past decades you tried to ignore me.”

 “No, it’s the opposite. What you did to me and my home. You have terminated a population and species behind my back, always saying that it’s fun. It’s not fun, it’s painful. You owe me, you get nothing in return for what you did to me countless times.” Nichole crossed her arms, glaring at him. “And what were those things, per se?” He acted coy, his index finger tapping his chin and smiled innocently. “You and your siblings killed the dinosaurs, terminated almost the entire dodo bird population and unicorns. You have decided to cause droughts and floods without my notice.”

“Oh, those reptiles were going to be extinct either way, Butters wanted to get rid of them, humans wouldn’t live alongside with them. I found them quite normal, sure me and my siblings may have been fooling around with the asteroids but not all the blame is on me.”

 “Then what about the unicorns?”

 “You know what happened to the magical horned beasts. Butters told a man, Noah, to build a boat to hold your children and then flooded the earth. The dodo birds died because of their own stupidity, it’s brain was smaller than those long necked lizards.”

 Nichole was speechless. Sure, she knew about the flood, she couldn’t provoke her Leopold’s request. She favored the unicorns, but she also wanted the planet earth to continue living, so sacrifices must be made as she was told to start anew, making the ocean rise, flooding everything excluding the animals on the ship. Maybe the accidents weren’t entirely Damien’s fault, but the choices of her father. The Earth was her father’s most precious creation, and so was she. Nichole is just Mother Nature. She only tends to the animals, the plants, the entire earth. She just cares for everything, but the humans, everything Nichole cared for was her father’s child, his baby.

 She’s just a nanny.

“I can tell that you’re conflicted. It’s written all over your face, your aura. What I said, is it getting through that cranium of yours?” Damien continued, his hands leaning onto the bars.

 She turned her head down, curling her hands into tight fists, feeling ashamed of herself. Damian leaned closer to the bars, acting sorrowful. “Don’t beat yourself up. You were just listening to Father. You cared for your children.”

 “Are you saying that Leopold is at fault?”

 Damien pursed his lips and hung his head. “I was a decent son. But Butters only focused on those walking hairless apes. He wanted to rid anything that can harm them, like the dinosaurs and the unicorns. He restarted again. I got jealous, I can admit that. But it hurt, I was a bit spoiled too, but once I decided to make a choice that my father did not respond to kindly, he told me to leave.

  _‘But isn’t it odd? We are powerful, we can do what we want with the mortals. Why should we serve them when all they do is sin?’_

 He looked at me offended. Like I made a mistake by opening my mouth, speaking my honest mind. I fell. He caged me. He shackled me like a beast. Tell me, Nichole what kind of _parent_ does that to their child?” Damien gripped the bars his face contorted darkly. His orbs looking in hers, searching for an answer.

 Nichole felt a pain tore in her. She felt a relation with Damien.

 “Nichole, you and I are the same. Butters created us. He soon forgot about us. He placed you on Earth, I was placed in Hell. He no longer sees us. The last time I saw him was when he watched me being shackled by Gary and Wendy, later to be locked up in this god forsaken cage,” His fists hit the bars, his voice raising, “And all because he was more fascinated by humans. No parent should do this to their children because they were bored of them!”

 Nichole’s pain started to pierce her. No, this is Damien. She shouldn’t relate to this celestial brat. This is the same serpent that would usually cause trouble on her home with his siblings, probably make an elephant and an alligator duel, just to see the elephant stomp on the reptile’s brains. Damien is just getting through her head, everything he’s saying is just a big, old, lie! But before...He would not lie. He was just always condescending, always acting mighty, would always be blunt.

 He would always play her, but he always told her the truth.

  _‘Angels don’t lie’_ Damien reminded.

 “You always seemed like a better immortal being than Butters. Why do you think I would always pester you? Despite your warnings, you can never harm me, and I wouldn’t go to extremes to harm your children. Nichole,” His expression was grave, looking at the ground, “Why do you think I cared for you more than God?”

 This is the Devil. Bounded by gold chains to restrain the beast, caged like the evil ethereal he is. He is every evil every human described, every angel despised, every spirit that cowered…

 Then why does he seem kind, so broken? 

Shaking her head, she lectured herself, _‘Nichole, where is your common sense? He would always hurt the earth! He’s a brat and will always be one! If he ever got out of this cage, out of those chains, he will burn the earth! Stop feeling! You and him are not the same!’_

 “Did you know Leopold heard what you did?” He murmured.

 Nichole looked at him, peering through the cage. “What do you mean?”

 “He didn’t appreciate what you raised.” Rising his head, he looked at her, with a soft expression. “Those children you raised especially, the humans who idolize them so much.”

 Sweatdropped, she held onto the bars, confused. “What are you talking about?” 

His emotion changed, smiling mischievously, later chuckling. “Three of my demons, reported that they have heard and seen the kids you raised. Demi-gods? Don’t you remember the commandments, Nichole? Yet, the humans are still continuing, worshipping another deity, sacrificing youth, praying to a god that Butters was furiated about.”

 Nichole’s expression dropped.

 Damien turned, his hands behind his back, folded,

  ** _‘I am the Lord thy God, thou shalt not have any strange gods before Me.’_**

 “Whispers from Heaven, was that Butters will be sending his angels, not just regular angels, but archangels, to exterminate them.” With his back turned, he grinned, as he smelt smoke.Underneath Nichole’s feet was not fire, but lava, and it seemed to burn the stairs. “Gary and Wendy are going to be sent to kill them. Pluck them off the Earth, forever. They weren’t exactly specific about when they will strike, but it could be any day now.”

 “You’re lying.”

_He’s not lying._

 “Why would I lie? It’s a fact, Nichole. With your children posing as gods for the humans to idol, sooner or later Butters will find them, first dealing with them then deal with you.”

 “Me? What are you getting at?”

 “ _Neopaganism_. Wiccans, pagans, followers of the natural phenomena, to be clearer, worshippers of the Earth, people that believe and follow _you_.”

 The lava began to simmer down, only fire dwelled, following up on her dress.

 “Ninsun, Terra Mater, Shakti, Nuwa, Matres, Pachamama and those are just the well known names, there are many other variations. Deities of different religions, goddesses, all the same, meaning ‘Mother Nature’. People believe in you, they see and know you as a _god_. They have pictured, wishing to see the mother of creation. Besides the demi-gods you raised, that are a burden to Leopold, you are the most threatening god above all. You are the Mother that mortals love, and what the mortals don’t know, that there is only one, true God, one creator that can easily wipe the entire earth clean in rage, because he is known as a weak god on Earth, compared to the polytheistic religions.”

 “...”

 He walked to her, his shackles following and clanging. “Face it, Nichole. We are threats to Heaven, to Earth. Help me, help _you_. You can still exist, care for your home care for Bradley, Craig, and Esther. I can give life back to Token and Red. I will leave the earth alone. All we have to do is rid the world of humans. You can have the world back to the way it is, no humans destroying the plants, killing your animals. You can live peacefully all over again. As I recall, you very much dislike pests.” With his hand cradling hers, his offering was tempting.

 Should she go with Damien, help him and get rid of humans so they would no longer bother her, her children, and her creators?

 Or would she see the demi-gods she raise cease to exist? Leaving pieces in her heart torn and broken?

 She took her hand away from the Demon.“I am no fool, Damien. My earth and children would be fine without you and your damn demons. Besides, bringing life to something that has already died is unnatural and disrupts order which will cause an effect to the entire world and timeline. The demi-gods I have raised will be fine. They know that they will die someday. And they are okay with that. And I am okay being locked up in the center of the earth, to prevent any more dangers to the plans of Leopold. But for whatever, the Earth is me, and I am the earth. Though, Leopold is smart if I were to ever be gone, he will still keep the world spinning. He will never get rid of me, because without me, Earth will be fragile and weak without the care of it’s mother.” Nichole stated face filled with determination.

 Damien seemed confused. Why would she turn down a perfectly good deal? For what? Order in the world? She seems like she could care less for Heaven and Hell, only for Earth. She’s being threatened by Heaven, and with an offer that can save the entire planet, she refuses? He doesn’t understand why. But whatever, this is all part of the plan. _His_ plan. _And he won’t let Nichole out of his deal yet. They always come back for more._

 Just as when Nichole was about to leave, Damien reached through the bars and grabbed her wrists, making her turn her head. “What if I said you can not leave hell?” Nichole rolled her eyes, of course she can leave hell. What is he gonna do? Shackle her too?

 “How can you? You’re locked. In a cage. You’re surrounded by symbols that are unbreakable. Now, _let me go_.” Nichole pulled her wrists out of Damien’s grasp.

 Damien held up his hands defensively. “I’m just saying with how long you’ve stayed in Hell, I’m surprised how you’re still walking.”

 “What does that supposed to mean?” 

 “Oh nothing of importance. Now, leave. You have an earth to care for.” He continued disinterested.

 Nichole squinted at him, turning away and leaving him be.

 Friggin’ Damien.

 

\------------


End file.
